Outlines
by teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: Life is full of defining moments. Moments that change everything. Moments that you can't come back from.


I do not own any of the real people, bands, songs, movies, ect used in this story. This story is false and any real events Are being used fictitiously. All copyrights and trademarks go to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

Life is full of defining moments. Moments that change everything. Moments that you can't come back from.

You forget a lot of them. You just take the effects for granted. They're just part of who you are. Others shine bright in your memory, like when I finally got off the bus in New York having run away to the city just days after my high school graduation. Another was when, I was I had my first dance audition in the city and realized that I was no longer a big fish in a little pond. Another came, when this blue eyed Jack ass from New Jersey ran into me at this club I liked to dance at and ended up becoming my best friend. My best friend, who was currently locked in one of those moments with me right now.

I can't tell you, when I fell in love with Zo. There was no sudden realization that rocked my life, like you see in teen movies. It just developed organically. It was only a matter of time really. Sure his obnoxious attitude and crazy style put a lot of people off, but Enzo was one of the most genuine, kind, and caring people you could ever meet. He was funny and sweet. How do you not fall for that?

I was Enzo's date to the Hall of Fame Induction ceremony, which wasn't surprising. Whenever he needed a date to an event I was his go to. I have to admit it was an experience. It was funny, because it was a lot like prom in the preparation. _What are we wearing? Are we matching? Those shoes don't match. I don't like that jacket._

On the other hand, it was this massive event like the Golden Globes. There was a red carpet, cameras, legends and holy hell it was a lot to take in. I was not prepared, but a reassuring arm wrapped around my waist, kept giving me a gentle squeezes to calm me down.

"Enzo!" Renee Young called, waving us over.

We sauntered up to her, him with an easy smile, which in turn made me smile. This was everything to him. To be there surrounded by legends, to talk to them was amazing, and I could see in his eyes how much it meant to him.

"You got a minute for an interview?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

She turned her attention to me. "Hi. I'm Renee," she said putting her hand out.

I shook it. "Lydia," I introduced myself.

"Alright guys, you've got fifteen," the cameraman said. Renee quickly adjusted her positioning, and Enzo straightened up a bit. I

The cameraman counted us in.

"Hello, guys, welcome back, I have with me right now none other than Enzo Amore and the lovely Lydia."

"How you doin?" Enzo asked.

"I'm good," Renee responded. "How are you? You look amazing as always, and Lydia, you are absolutely stunning."

"Isn't she?" Enzo asked, stepping back and eyeing me up and down. "Give 'em a twirl."

"Zo!" I protested laughing.

"Yeah. Give us a twirl," Renee said.

I gave them a small twirl, and then settled back into my place besides Enzo. "Matching leopard print and leather, fabulous."

"I let Lydia here dress me."

"Oh we fought over everything," I chimed.

"Really?"

"It's hard trying to reign him in, because I'm just as gaudy and over the top as he is, but I think we classed it up, for us at least."

"You think I'm gaudy?" Zo asked, with mock offense.

"I know you are."

Renee laughed. "Well, Enzo this is your first Hall of Fame ceremony, what are you feeling right now?"

"Oh you know it's overwhelming. This is such a special evening, being able to be here to celebrate these legends the people who made it possible for someone like me, a loud mouth from New Jersey to go out there and do what I do every night. It's amazing. It's very humbling."

"What are you most excited for this weekend?"

"Oh well WrestleMania obviously," he said. "It's the biggest event of the year, and this year the card is stacked from top to bottom. It's set to break attendance records. It's just going to be awesome. I got my favorite girl with me, and my best friends. I'm really excited and really honored to be here and to share this experience with them."

"Speaking of, where are Carmella and Big Cass?"

"I don't know," he said. "I was gonna ask you if you'd seen them yet. Mella's probably still fixing her hair or makeup or something. Either that or Cass is still struggling after the after party last night."

"Really? Cass?"

"Oh yeah. Cass is an animal."

I smirked.

"Alright thank you two. Have a wonderful evening."

"Thanks Renee."

We continued down the carpet. "That wasn't so bad," he said to me.

"No. It wasn't."

"You really think I'm gaudy?"

"We're both gaudy," I assured him.

We talked to a few more people and finally made our way to our seats. The night was ridiculously fun. Why anyone thought Enzo and I should go to any type of formal event was beyond me, because we just sat there running out mouths under our breath, earning Enzo multiple talking elbows to the ribs from Cass.

Afterwards we headed to the after party, which consisted of a lot schmoozing on his part and champagne drinking on mine. Then we headed back to our hotel. I had my shoes in one hand, my other hand in Enzo's, which wasn't uncommon. Enzo and I had always been very touchy feely people.

"Thanks for going with me tonight," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you thanking me for? I should be thanking you for bringing me out here."

"Actually, I got a lot to thank you for," he said.

"No you don't," I argued.

"Yes, I do." His tone got serious. "You're my rock, ma. You've taken care of me, kept me from going crazy, motivated me, put me in check, when I've needed it."

"You need that quite a bit actually."

He chuckled.

It was then I realized that we had stopped.

"What can I say? When you're as good as me, it's hard not to get caught up in it."

"You want checked right now?" trying to lighten the move and ignore how emotional his words and the booze were making me.

"No. I'm not done thanking you. You're one of my biggest supporters, and I don't say it enough, but thank you."

"C'mere, you idiot," I said, pulling him into a hug.

I pulled back and that brings us full circle to this moment. Me staring at Enzo, Enzo staring at me, this tension that settled over us and a choice. Either things could stay as they were and never progress beyond that or I could finally express all of those feelings that I had been quietly sitting on.

Enzo's hand came up and cupped my face, and he leaned in. Now I could put in all that cheese about fireworks and electricity and how right the moment felt, but that's not my style. Instead I'm gonna tell you that it was one of those moments that you remember, one of the ones that shines bright in your memory for years.

When we parted, he rested his forehead on mine. "How you doin'?" I said, unable to help the goofy grin on my face.

"Pretty damn good," he said, kissing me again.

"So how about, when we get back to Florida, I take you out on a date?" he asked.

"A real one?"

"You gotta ask? I'm the realest guy in the room. Of course it's gonna be a real one."

"Just checking. I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

"Am I seeing, what I think I'm seeing?" Cass asked, looking at us, Carmella scolding him from his side. "Did Zo finally man up and ask Lyd out?"

"Yeah. Yeah. You're real funny. I didn't have to man up. Certified G like me is all man all the time. I was just waiting for the perfect time."

Cass snorted. "So you wasn't scared?"

"Of course not. What I got to be scared of?"

"Really what does he have to be scared of?" I asked. Cass knew. Cass had known since I met him.

"Good point." He shrugged. "Whatever," he said, walking past with Carmella. "You two get back to the hotel. And be safe!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Real nice, bro!"

"I ain't that easy!" I yelled.

"Aight, let's get back, before any more cheecharoos start harassing us," he said.

"Who you callin' a cheecharoo?" Cass yelled back at us.

"Get to steppin', Big Man!"

"You heard the lady! Get to steppin!"


End file.
